<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rose's Petals Makes It Pretty, Its Thorns Make It Dangerous by Cherry_Bubbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887140">A Rose's Petals Makes It Pretty, Its Thorns Make It Dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bubbs/pseuds/Cherry_Bubbs'>Cherry_Bubbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Is this probably ooc Tsukki? Yes., M/M, Multi, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tsukki Harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bubbs/pseuds/Cherry_Bubbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had no idea they were like this.</p><p>In which Tsukishima attracts a harem. I mean, hey, at least he's well-protected?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Everyone, Tsukishima Kei/Everyone, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rose's Petals Makes It Pretty, Its Thorns Make It Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367305">A Strawberry Among Thorns</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_cutie">mini_cutie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FACTS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS FIC:<br/>- Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are not childhood friends in this AU<br/>- They don't do volleyball, I don't know the timeline very well.<br/>- If I end up adding characters that don't go to Karasuno, they do now for this AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima rubbed his eyes. Today was an off day, he felt stress from the new move and today his hormones decided, “Yes, this is a reasonable time to act up!” All he wanted to do was finished talking with the principal and go back to his warm, comfy bed.</p><p>Taking his eyes off the bare wall, he noticed the two other people in the room. One mindlessly scrolling on his phone, another seeming to stare back at him.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was his eyes. At first, they seemed dangerous, violent almost. If he looked close enough, he could see a fire. A passionate, raging fire, a fire which reminds him of the comfort of hot chocolate on a cold snow day and being wrapped up in blankets.</p><p>The next thing he noticed was his outfit: a white button up, carelessly being thrown on and saggy, black trousers being complimented by silver chains attached. It was all so sloppy, yet fitting. Why was it so attractive?</p><p>They stared at each other for a while, up until Tsukishima shook his head and began to say something.</p><p>“Hello to you too.”</p><p>The other jumped out of a trance, replying instantly.</p><p>“My name is Daichi.”</p><p>“Daichi,” he said, testing out the name on his tongue.</p><p>Daichi scratched his neck, “Sorry, um, what’s your name? Are you going to this school? I haven’t seen you around before.”</p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “Or you just don’t notice people who pass you on the daily.”</p><p>Daichi’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He began murmuring words he could not understand.</p><p>Tsukishima laughed, hiding his smile behind his hand. The other stared at him in shock.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t know that’d get you all worked up,” Tsukishima giggled once more, Daichi’s cheeks were tinted pink.</p><p> “I’m here to meet up with the principal to discuss a couple of details for my transfer. My name’s Tsukishima Kei,” he explained.</p><p>Daichi smiled, making him feel all warm and fuzzy. The brunette stuck out his hand, Tsukishima gracefully took it.</p><p>In comparison to his hand, Daichi’s were rougher, bigger than his, more muscular. For a split second, he was detached from reality. He imagined being hugged by his arms, safe, protected, loved, like a bear hug. He now realised it is probably weird, thinking this.</p><p>He snapped out of his trance when he heard the other asking him a question.</p><p>“What did you say again?” He looked back up the Daichi.</p><p>Daichi chuckled – god that made him feel things – and said, “I was asking what year would be in and if you’d like to eat lunch with me and my friends.”</p><p>Okay, wow, was it sad to say he was looking forward to eating lunch alone?</p><p>Tsukishima looked at his eyes, there was something he couldn’t read.</p><p>Blinking, he replied, “Oh, I’ll be a first year. And sure, I don’t really know anyone here.”</p><p>“Well,” Daichi gestured to himself, “now you know me.”</p><p>Tsukishima gave a faint smile, “I guess I do.”</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>“Tsukishima, would you like to come in?”</p><p>He nodded and waved a small goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive Criticism is welcomed. If you liked this, please leave kudos and comments!<br/>I'm sorry the first chapter is short, the other ones will be longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>